


Little Pieces

by Stardust948



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Minor Sokka/Suki, Overthinking, Post-War, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: The Gaang return to Ember Island for vacation. Zuko ponders whether or not to give Katara a shell he found.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Little Pieces

Zuko sighed contently, soaking in sunlight as he watched his friends play on the beach. Aang and Katara were engaged in a playful waterbending spar that consisted more of splashing than actual sparring. Toph was, what she called refereeing, but were just sarcastic jabs. Sokka and Suki sneaked off somewhere earlier that day. Zuko didn't want to know where. 

A faint glimmer caught Zuko's eye. He leaned down to inspect it, discovering it was a large cone shell. Zuko dug it out of the sand and turned it over. It was very smooth and had little spots over it. 

Zuko thought about giving it to Katara but then remembered the conversation he had with Mai not that long ago. 

'Yeah, dumb girls.' 

He didn't want to insult Katara like he accidently did with Mai. Besides, who gives waterbenders a seashell as a present? However, Zuko did recall seeing shell jewelry in the water tribes. Maybe it was a common practice. Maybe Katara would like it. Unless the practice ran deeper than he thought. He could risk insulting her again. And wouldn't she want an actual piece of jewelry and not something he found off the ground. 

Katara plopped down beside him, jolting him out of his spiraling thoughts. Zuko clumsily hid the shell behind his back as Katara ringed the water out of her hair. 

"Uh I'm exhausted! His waterbending is improving so quickly." Katara said proudly as she watched Aang try to coax Toph into the water only to receive a face full of wet sand. 

"Yeah, he's a pretty talented kid." Zuko fumbled with his hands. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? 

"Whatcha got there?" Katara asked curiously. 

Zuko stopped ringing his hands and held them in front of his face. 

"My hands?" 

Katara laughed and Zuko felt himself smile some despite the confusion. 

"No silly, behind you." 

"Oh, uh... I found this shell." Zuko picked it up then awkwardly held it towards her. "You can have it. But only if you want to! You don't have to if you don't. Want it that is." 

Katara beamed as she accepted the shell. "It's beautiful Zuko. Thank you." 

She then held the opening it to her ear. "You can hear the ocean inside," she explained noticing Zuko's confused expression. 

"Listen." 

Katara scooted closer and pressed the shell closed to Zuko's right ear. He felt his cheeks heat up immediately and tried to focus on the shell. Not Katara's wavy still damp hair that smelled like flowers and the ocean breeze. Or her beautiful sunkissed skin that turned several shades darker from being in the sun all day which made her sapphire eyes pop even more. 

"Woah." Zuko managed to get out. 

"I know right. It's like have a little piece of the ocean." 

"S-So you like it?" 

"Of course! You always give the best gifts Zuko." 

Zuko's shoulders shagged in relief. 

"I'm glad."


End file.
